The Rewound Saga Twilight
by LordofChaos2014
Summary: Bella's brother comes to Forks. Will start off as Bella/Edward pairing but will become Bella/Rosalie OC/Alice.
1. The Rewound Saga:Twilight

The Rewound Saga: Twilight

OC/Alice Cullen, Bella Swan/Edward Cullen

Rated M for strong language, violence and sex, stars off with Bella/Edward but will become Bella/Rosa;ie

My name is Evan Swan I used to live in Phoenix, Arizona with my mom but after she remarried she sent me off to live with my police chief father and my sister Isabella Swan in a town called Forks in the Washington state perpetual rain and constantly cloudy.

At the airport Charlie picked me up in the police cruiser, there was an uncomfortable silence as we hadn't seen each other in four years the silence lasted right up until we got to the house outside sat a gleaming Aston Martin Vanquish V12, black, windows tinted so dark that you couldn't see inside a broad grin split my face and I turned to my father

"This is going to make a statement at school on Monday" I said and Charlie nodded and as he was about to reply the front door opened and my sister walked out,

"Evan?" she asked surprised to see me

"Hey Bella" I replied "surprised ?"

She nodded and the turned to Charlie,

"Why didn't you tell me Evan was coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you so I chose not say anything" he said gruffly then glared as I snorted in amusement.

"Come on bro I'll show to your room" Bella said grabbing my hand and tugging me towards the house

"I hope I have a seperate room" I quipped "because if I see you naked I will be scarred for life."

Bella rolled her eyes and playfully slapped my shoulder "idiot, your room is across from mine and next to the bathroom in which I cleared some shelves and added a seperate basket for your clothing"

"Cheers" I said raising my arms in mock celebration "now I need to get my entertainment system set so I can annoy you."

Across town in a large white mansion in an upstairs bedroom a young girl sat up and a dazzling smile broke upon her face and she spoke softly

"I found him at last" a throat cleared and she looked up to see her family watching her in amazement

"What did you see" her father asked

"Oh Daddy" Alice said "I found my mate, he's Bella's brother and from what I've seen he's a total badass"

"Awesome" this came from the biggest in the room Emmett said

"What is his name?" her mother Esme asked,

"Evan Nathaniel Swan" Alice replied a dreamy smile on her face, her golden eyes glinting "which means I will need to test my self control and hunt more often" she added.

I jerked awake because I felt that someone or something was watching me I thought I think it was a pair of golden eyes but I thought nothing of it deciding to ask Bella about it in the morning and promptly fell asleep again.

I wandered down the stairs shirtless and spotted a coffee maker which made me smile slightly

"Bella must've told Charlie that I like coffee in the morning otherwise I won't be human" I muttered to myself I turned when I heard soft footfalls on the stairs

"Morning Bella" I said

"You too Evan" she replied before answering the door , she opened it and revealed a golden eyed figure

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded

"Evan this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen" Bella explained in a rush, I frowned slightly then turned to my blushing sister

"Last night I swear I saw a figure with gold eyes staring at me who is it?"

The boy, Edward rolled his eyes and after a pause Bella replied

"That would be Alice his sister and my best friend."

After Bella and Edward had left I got in my car,switched on the cd player and allowed my music to calm me down I pulled up beside a bright red BMW M3 I looked over and saw yet another pale figure who looked like a supermodel and feeling brave I revved my engine indicating that I wanted to race, the light turned green and I floored it arriving at school ahead of them, as I stepped out of my car the first thing the student population saw was a black steel capped boot then as I stepped out fully they gasped as I stood before them wearing the following a black custom printed shirt that said , this was followed by a leather trench coat with white flames on the sleeves, black fingerless gloves and finally a pair of silver reflective glasses hiding my blue eyes.

A blonde girl no more than fifteen walked over to me and was about to speak about how she wanted me to be her friend when I tuned her out and observed my sister walk into the building my instinct to protect my sister from her creepy ass boyfriend nearly kicked in but I restrained myself, at least for the time being, I went to the admininstration office where I was given a map of the school buildings and a schedule as well

"Forks High will never be the same again" I said to myself.

At around midday I went to the cafeteria and got myself some food then took a table at the far corner so that I could watch my surroundings without anybody seeing me, I saw Bella and Edward arrive and join the other Cullens and as I looked away, the shorter one Alice, caught my eye I left the room at a rush and headed to my car and sat thinking about the possibilty of me and my sister dating a pair of vampires.

As I sat thinking an idea struck me about going to see my best friend Seth Clearwater and with a smile on my face I sped out of the parking lot soon arriving at La Push I knocked on the front door and waited for a while I was about to leave when the pale red door creaked open and a lanky boy stood there I cracked a broad grin

"Seth my friend it's me Evan Swan."


	2. The Clearwaters

The Clearwaters

Seth stared at me in surprise then as I was about to speak another voice was heard from within

"Who is it Seth?"

"It's Evan Swan, Bella's brother" he replied then turning to me he motioned me to come in I followed and saw a woman sitting on the couch

"Sue?" I asked surprised to see one of the people that I consider to be my mother

"Evan?, my god you've grown up a bit since the last time I saw you" she said a smile on her face I grinned

"Well it was four years ago" I said then I turned to Seth "did you say you had a sister?" the tall teen boy nodded then called up the stairs

"Leah get down here"

After a brief pause Leah Clearwater appeared her face wore an expression of confusion but that cleared when she saw me I thought I saw a look of desire flash across her face but it must have been a trick of the light

"I need to go" Leah blurted out then rushed out the door

"What the hell was that about?" Seth asked

"No idea" I replied.

The two of us went out the back door and walked towards the beach

"Do you know the Cullens?" I asked Seth nodded "good because then maybe you can tell me what exactly is going on with them and why they can't move around in sunlight"

"I can't tell you but I might know some things that might help you" he replied "ask Bella as well" Seth added,

"That boy that Bella is dating is Edward Cullen and he's a va-"

A light bulb dinged and I realized exactly what Seth was saying and sprinted back to my car with a yelled

"I'll speak to you later and thanks"

I arrived at the Cullen mansion where Alice and her brother Emmett were waiting for me

"Calm down Evan" Alice said "I knew this was going to happen" Emmett added

"Shut up" I snapped at them "or I'll break your damn neck" I warned then somehow got very calm which as I glanced around I realised that the rest of the family had assembled on the porch Bella was with them "whoever is fucking with my emotions had better stop"

Carlisle cautiously stepped forward and another followed this one also blonde stepped with him, Edward frowned as he realised that he also couldn't read my mind, Alice smirked slightly then as I was about to get my sister I erupted in fury

"I know exactly what the lot of you are"

"This is not a good idea" Rose said

"Fuck you" I spat Jasper winced as his power was pushed to the limits trying to calm me down "and you Edward to stay the fuck away from my sister or I'll kill you myself."

Bella, having heard enough walked forwards and slapped me across the face

"Enough Evan" she said I stared at her incredulously

"Are you dense" I retorted "he's a fucking bloodsucker"

"Look again" Bella replied with a roll of her eyes and frowning slightly I did take another look and instead of seeing crimson eyes they had golden ones instead,

"How is that even possible?" I asked before collapsing towards the ground I didn't hear what was said

"I've got him" Alice said then growled when Jasper moved forwards


End file.
